Bugs Bunny, The King and I
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Inspired by movieNcartoons' Bugs n' Daffy's Quest for Camelot story, Bugs, Daffy and his friends join Anna and Louis as they arrive to a new land called Siam, where they meet the King of Siam. However, Kralahome and Wile E Coyote plot to overthrow the King and stop Bugs. Will they be able to save the king?


**A/N: I don't own anything. The 1999 animated film The King and I is based on the 1956 musical of the same name; Looney Tunes owned by Warner Bros. Why I wanted to make this is because I have always imagined that since Bugs Bunny is the icon of WB Family Entertainment, should he be in all the family films it's contributed in? Sounds great! It is also inspired by the fanfic Bugs n' Daffy's Quest for Camelot by movieNcartoons. Enjoy!**

 **Christopher Spielberg and James G. Robinson presents...  
A Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and Morgan Creek Production...  
In Association with Rankin/Bass Production and Nest Entertainment...  
Adapted from the musical by Richard Rogers and Oscar Hammerstein II...**

 **Eric Bauza as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Pepe Le Pew  
Miranda Richardson as Anna Leonowens  
Martin Vidnovic as The King of Siam  
Ian Richardson as Kralahome  
JP Karliak as Wile E. Coyote  
Darrell Hammond as Master Little  
Jim Cummings as Tazmanian Devil  
Allen D. Hong as Prince Chulalongkorn  
Jeff Bergman as Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester and Tweety  
Armi Arabe as Tuptim  
Mel Blanc as Road Runner (archival sounds)**

 **Bugs Bunny, The King and I**

* * *

 _ **"1862."**_

A storm at sea. Giant waves ravage the ocean of water while thunder and lightning roared and flashed across the horizon. A gigantic ship crashes through the waves as it battles the stormy weather.

 _ **"It was stormy at sea. I, Bugs Bunny, am with my friends Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn and Road Runner, joined with Anna, her son Louis, and the ship crew, to a unknown land named Siam. We don't know what's there, but I do hope it's like Pismo Beach or Albuquerque."**_

On the ship, Louis was hanging onto the boat, trying to save his pet monkey Moonshee, who is holding onto the boat for his life from the bitter storm. Sylvester was also with Louis, trying to save his prey friend Tweety, who also tries to get Moonshee to safety.

"Moonshee! Please, don't go! You're gonna be in trouble with your master!", said Louis, worried about his pet.

Sylvester also said, "Come back, you little squirm! Just don't risk your life while saving the monkey here!"

"I'm trying! The storm's getting worse!", Tweety says, trying to save Moonshee.

Louis said again, "Here, Moonshee! Here! Please!", who is almost going to save Moonshee.

Sylvester then manages to grab Tweety, "Got ya!", before a monstrous wave risks washing them off alongside Louis and Moonshee. The tweety bird proceeds to fly and grab onto the boat with Sylvester as they now try to save Moonshee with Louis.

"I'll get you!", promised Sylvester and Louis, who try coming over to get Moonshee but another wave washes the three of them, and Tweety, thus causing Sylvester to blurt, "I HATE WATER!"

Inside the ship, a couple books were toppling off a table with a candle on it. Anna and Bugs come in, the woman putting the books back on the table, with the latter asking, "Eh, this storm is kind of getting stronger. I can feel the ground swinging and shaking."

The two then heard Louis and Sylvester (who slammed onto the window cartoonishly) on the side of the boat, and both Bugs and Anna look out the window saying, "Louis! Sly!", as the two hold onto the rope from the ship, attempting to save both Moonshee and Tweety, the two risk being swept away in the violent sea. Both Anna and Bugs leave the room to help them.

As they do, Bugs says to his friend Daffy, "Daff! Sly and Louis are in danger! We have to save them!"

"Do we always have to do it in the middle of a storm?", Daffy Duck sarcastically says, coming with Bugs and Anna, with others like Foghorn, the ship crew, and the Road Runner following suit.

While Sylvester and Louis (who tied the rope onto them) were helping Moonshee and Tweety, the former two briefly go underwater to save their friends, which they finally do successfully.

Then they felt a tug.

Bugs, Anna, Daffy, Foghorn, the Road Runner and the crew were saving them, tugging on the rope and pulling the four up!

"We'll save you guys! We got ya!", Bugs confided as he and the others help pull the rope, as he and Anna say, "Hang on, Sylvester and Louis!"

Sylvester relieved as he catches his breath whilst holding Tweety, "Well, I'll be! Thanks, guys! I nearly drowned with that annoying little bird.", while Louis is seen with his pet monkey.

"Moonshee was so afraid!", Louis said, Moonshee then climbing up quickly while Tweety flew and landed on Foghorn's head.

Sylvester accused, "Monkeys are afraid of storms, you know!", Moonshee getting on the boat while Anna, Bugs, Daffy and the rest help Louis and Sylvester up.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine.", Bugs said and comforted towards Sylvester.

Anna worries again, "Louis, are you alright?", as she and the rest were relieved after this rescue.

But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

* * *

In a hidden lair, the villains Wile E. Coyote and Kralahome were watching Bugs, Anna and their friends' rescue of Louis and Sylvester, from a gong-like mirror, while Master Little was busy flossing his teeth with Tazmanian Devil watching the rescue.

"So...she's coming? The King's new schoolteacher, and several pitiful guests.", both Kralahome and Wile E. Coyote bitterly said, "Guess what she brings?"

Master Little guessed, "Homework? Pop quizzes?", before he and Taz get an idea, the former saying with Taz nodding, "Those little pink slips they give you when you're tardy? I hate those!"

"Yeah!", Taz mumbled, "Pink slips."

Kralahome and Wile E. corrects, "Progress, you fools!", the former villain grabbing the floss and spinning him, the other slapping Taz, the Tazmanian Devil hitting a bone structure in the lair, while Little doesn't.

While Taz chews on the bone structure, Master Little checks if his teeth fell out, but he checks his golden mirror, finding out to be perfectly fine.

"Master Little's teeth, work of art.", the henchman smiled, with Taz seeing the mirror.

Kralahome planned with Wile E., "No more superstition. No more fear. No more..."

"...you?", questioned Master Little and Taz dumbly.

The two villains correct again, "There will ALWAYS be me. We will be the rulers of Siam. THEY'LL understand, and no schoolteacher and her friends is going to...", giggling evilly, "...We'll use the English schoolteacher and her friends to help us dethrone the king!

"Don't you want to get rid of them, too?", Master Little asked.

Taz supported, "Yeah, rid them!", as the two villains respond with a look of a confused glare.

"Oh, we get it, oh conniving one.", realized Little while Taz agreed.

Kralahome and Wile E. told, "No, you don't.", smiling.

"No, we don't get it, but you're right, you should explain to us now, huh?", Little stated.

Wile E. and Kralahome said, "We are gonna convince them that the other king, is a cruel, privating, merciless...BARBARIAN!", laughing evilly, the former adding cleverly, "Then we will rule, and even ALL the inventions will be ours for the taking."

"You're very spooky.", sarcastically said Master Little as he was brushing his teeth, Taz tasting the toothpaste he's using.

Taz smiled, "Minty fresh."

"We'll go right home, then they will be begging them to have the king removed, and someone more civilized be made ruler in this mess...", planned Kralahome and Wile E. said, the former petting his pet chameleon, "...such as...?", turning to Master Little and Taz, the latter two are busy checking their teeth in the mirror, more importantly Little's.

Master Little checked, "Uh oh. Missed spot."

"Pearly white.", mumbled Taz as he smiled with his sharp teeth shown.

Wile and Kralahome raised their voice, " **SUCH AS...?!** ", the former slapping tape onto Taz's mouth while Kralahome pushes the small mirror into Little's mouth.

The two then responded, "You two, you two!", bowing before Taz and Little respectively removes the tape and mirror from their mouths, the latter henchman adding, "Good for job.", as both the coyote and villain laugh evilly.

"Not a moment to lose. Terror is toxic. This storm has created dance...a perfect setting for our powers of evil! That'll show them something TRULY barbaric!", maliciously plans Kralahome and Wile, calling out for Little and Taz, "GIVE ME...GONG!"

Taz sputters as he and Little brought the big drumstick for the gong, but the two trip, roll, and accidentally hit the big gong mirror with a loud gong sound. The shockwave passes through their bodies cartoonishly, Little laying down with Taz dizzy from the impact.

"Splitting headache.", said Taz.

Wile E. Coyote slaps his face, saying to himself, "I can't believe I have the dumbest henchman."

On the other hand, since the gong has already rung, an evil obstacle was about to be unleashed...


End file.
